Significance and Specific Aims Significance: The Administrative Core (AC) is structured to improve and maintain the strong center we have built, and enable us to reach new heights through attainment of our new vision in understanding how gene and environmental interaction, through epigenetics, influences human diseases susceptibility and outcome. Based on the research strengths of our members four broad focus areas will be pursued in the coming funding cycle: endocrine disruption/cancer, cardiovascular/lipid disorders, immune/allergic diseases and neurology/neurobehavior research. The AC is the hub around which all of the participating disciplines and components of the CEG rotate. It intends to ensure maximum efficiency while conserving resources, expediting progress while seizing new opportunities, and enhance operational effectiveness among individual projects and cores while maintaining overall cohesiveness. t he Core promotes pro-active intellectual leadership, effective communication, and exceptional administrative support to integrate all components of the Center, activities into a highly effective program that aims at generating the highest caliber of environmental health sciences (EHS) research, training, and communications with NIEHS and the community. The Core actively seeks advice and input from the Internal (lAB) and External (EAB) Advisory Boards, strives to fulfill fiscal responsibility to the highest standards, and vigorously seeks new avenues of translation.